At present, one type of facial feature adding method is generating a three-dimensional model through a plurality of two-dimensional pictures of different angles, and then adding features on the three-dimensional model, such as glasses, bangs, masks and so on, and finally rendering to obtain a new two-dimensional image. Another type of facial feature adding method is adding feature material to a two-dimensional picture by using map annotation to obtain a new two-dimensional image.
However, the method of obtaining a new two-dimensional image based on a three-dimensional model has large time-out and low efficiency, and it needs to use pictures of different angles of the same individual to perform three-dimensional modeling, which usually cannot be satisfied in practice. On the other hand, the two-dimensional map method is simple, but there are significant differences between the resulting image and the real picture.
Therefore, new facial feature adding method and apparatus are needed.